Our Kindled Flame
by RWBYGuy2015
Summary: After three years Blake returns to Vale starting anew. Much to her trouble though a certain Blond ex has found her way back into her life...sort of. What will happen and how many more people will burn before the fire is finally out. Please R&R and thanks in advance.
1. Chapter 1

**SO! I felt that the chapter was a little too short so I extended it. Now you will have to wait till chapter 2 for more :D**

* * *

 **Hey guys Im back...kind of...I just wanted to do a quick little story in my free time for Bumblebee. The others are still on Hiatus but rest assured I will not abandoned them been busy with a production company my friend had started. well I hope you guys enjoy this. P.S RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

* * *

Why here was all Blake could think of when she saw the mane of fiery blond hair a few people ahead in line. She had not seen or spoken to her since their breakup. That was the one thing she always tried to forget but it always managed to worm its way back into her memories. Either way here she was unable to do anything except maybe try and sneak around and past her.

As Blake made her way to the back to go around the store and out the exit she felt a pair of eyes watching her dreading she already knew who they belonged to. As she turned around amber eyes locked with lavender, guilt met with pain. The two stood there in an uncomfortable silence before the latter began to speak.

"So...3 years and you finally decided to come back to town." The blond said narrowing her eyes a little.

"Yeah...things happened and now Im here...again." Blake said averting her eyes.

"Well..I guess say hi to Ruby..at least she still likes you." She said with a huff before turning and walking away.

Blake let out a breath she had no idea she was holding in. Even after 3 years Yang still looks amazing. She mentally slapped herself to get back into reality. Yang has probably already moved on to someone better than her. Blake walked outside and looked up at the sky she breathed in and let out a sigh before walking off.

Why the hell did she have to come back was all Yang could think of as she raced her motorcycle down the streets back to her house. 3 years and the pain is still fresh within her memory. Her bike rolls to a stop at a red light and Yang sighs. Maybe she was blowing this out of proportion or maybe she was afraid of being burned again.

As Blake walked through the door of her small apartment in Vale she collapsed on to the floor. Weeks...it had been weeks since she has moved here and her priority since moving was avoiding Yang, and avoiding the pain that came with it. One slip up though was all it took to resurface those memories. As Blake sat on the ground racking her brain over the events of the last hour her phone began going off.

"Of all the times to get a call now is not the best." Blake mumbled to herself as she pulled her phone out of her pants pocket. In bright letters across the front of the screen read "Weiss"

Blake sighed to herself and opened the call rather facing the inevitable now rather than later. "hello?" she croaked out startled a little at how much her voice cracked.

"Blake...its Weiss but you knew that already due to caller I.D no doubt anyways...I got a call from Ruby she told me Yang ran into you today at a convenience store. How are you holding up?" Weiss said in her usual stoic tone although you could hear the concern in her voice as well.

"How am I holding up? Weiss I just ran into my ex who I have not spoken to in 3 years. The look of pain and hurt still rests in her eyes. Pain I cause mind you. If you want what I honestly think right now its that I should have never fucking moved back here that's what." Blake said as she hung up the phone. As much as she wanted to vent she did not want to take everything out on Weiss. The ice princess had become one of her most trusted friends she could ever have over the course of the their time at Beacon Academy.

Blake sighed as she stood up and walked into her tiny kitchen area. She shuffled around and eventually got a pot of tea going on the stove. She needed to just calm down and figure out what to do next. Usually she would go to her old team leader for advice but with what happened today that seemed to be out of the question. The tea kettle finally went off signaling her tea was done. After making a cup she sipped it and walked to her room. Blake sat down on her bed and stared at the t.v and the wall neither seeming to remove her mind from reality at the moment. She set her cup down on the table beside the bed and laid down.

* * *

Weiss laid her phone down on the table knowing full well her conversation with Blake is far from over. She has waited 3 years to be able to try and fix what happened despite the argument from Yang that she never wanted to see her again. Ruby has been on the fence about it though ever since she had schemed the idea. While she knew Ruby would love to have Blake back she was hurt just like her sister on the basis she viewed Blake not only as a loved team member but also family. Weiss sighed and looked out the window she was sitting by in her Atlas office where she awaited a meeting with her father.

She slowly rose from her chair to stretch her legs a bit. She walked across the room where a family portrait hung, in it was her father seated next to her mother, on her fathers lap sat her older sister Winter and she sat on her mothers lap. She felt the sting of tears at the back of her eyes the more she looked upon the painting. The memories of the past almost completely forgotten except for the ones with her sister who at this point may be the only one in the house who might actually care about her anymore. She quickly dispelled the thoughts from her mind as she heard the giant oak door open.

"Ms. Schnee?" came the voice of Klein her personal butler employed by her father. "Your father wishes to see you now."

"Thank you Klein." came her short yet honest thanks.

"Anytime Ms. Schnee. Will that be all?" He asked bowing slightly

"Yes, and Klein I have told you many times before please call me Weiss. You practically raised me yourself." Weiss said with a gentle smile gracing her lips.

"I cannot take all the credit Miss but I thank you none the less." Klein replied standing back up. "If that is all I shall take my leave now"

Weiss heard the oak door now close as Klein left her alone in the room once again. She breathed in deeply before slowly exhaling. She straightened her dress and left the room making for her fathers office. Today was the day she convinced him to cease the senseless fight against the White Fang and to start building on Faunus relations. She stopped before the giant dark oak doors of the office. What used to be an easy room to enter years ago now became one of the biggest obstacles of her future. With nothing else to do but push forward she opened the door. In the center of the office sat a sprawling wooden dest with computer screens spanning across it. Each screen showing the stocks of her fathers company. Behind the desk with eyes as piercing blue as her own sat her father. She stops in the middle of the room and adjusts herself.

"Hello...father."

* * *

 **Well guys this will be only a couple hundred word chapter...can you call it a chapter? oh well I was going to make this a one-shot but seeing how the story is going I am probably going to extend it a little bit. hope you guys enjoyed what was here and will be back for the rest BYE BYE :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys well here ya have it chapter 2 let me know how you think it is going and leave some feed back see you guys around :D**

* * *

"What you are demanding of me is preposterous!" Jerard Schnee yelled across the room at his daughter. "Those animals have no right to demand stuff from me ESPECIALLY after what they did to our family."

Weiss winced a bit at the lecture she was receiving after having asked her father to consider faunus human equality within the company that was being pushed forward by a new Faunus Civil Rights group.

"Each day poses more threats though if you decide to do nothing. Starting on this may stop the attacks if you can show that you are willing to work with them." Weiss argued back adamantly.

"I shall do no such thing. If anything I may just declare a form of war against this...filth." Jerard stated spinning around in his chair to look out the window. "If that is all you wish to discuss then you know where the door is."

"Yes sir." Weiss said as she turned and left the office. She had actually expected that meeting to go a lot worse than how it came out. She turned down the hall that led back to her room. As she made the turn she bumped into someone.

"Oh..Watch out where.." Weiss was cut off as she looked her older sister right in the eyes when she regained her composure. "W-winter?"

"Weiss...how nice it is to see you again." Winter said looking down at her little sister. "May I ask what you are doing here I expected you to be with your...team?"

"Ah yes...well you see...um" Weiss babbled trying to find the right words soon stopping for the better seeing she was just mumbling everything. She feels a sudden weight on her shoulder and looks to see Winters hand.

"Weiss….calm down I am truly glad to see you again." Winter whispered pulling the younger into a hug.

Weiss melted into the hug having forgotten how much she has missed them. Due to Winters military status and Weiss dealing with their father neither could find the time to go back to who they used to be except in these instances. As much as she wanted to stay there Weiss soon broke the hug and straightened her clothes.

"As great as it is seeing you again Winter I must be parting for Vale soon." Weiss said with a softening tone. "There are..well more like is an issue that needs to be solved when it should have been 3 years ago."

"Please be careful out there Weiss." Winter said squeezing her sister hand "And if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call ok."

* * *

 **1 hour earlier**

The clanging of dishes and pantry doors could be heard throughout the Xiao Long house hold. Ever since Yang came back home she was in the worst of moods and Ruby was feeling the full frontal force of it. She had been laying on the couch watching her favorite show when her sister came in through the front door yelling and bantering on about how the bitch had come back. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge where she grabbed the last bottle of Strawberry Sunrise. Not many things in life made her drink anymore so it must have been something bad.

"Yang?...are you ok?" Ruby asked walking hesitantly into the kitchen where her sister now sat at the table.

"Does it look like I'm ok Ruby!" her sister barked back causing her to wince a little.

"N-no..I just...I mean..I-I" was all she could stammer sniffling a little her sister has never really yelled at her before so there was a lot sinking in at the moment.

Yang turned her head at the sound of the sniffle and stood up. She walked to where her sister stood and pulled her into a gentle hug. Ruby was the only family she really cared about anymore. Ever since Summers passing it had only been her sister, her father and her. Her father shut down though leaving her to help Ruby with everything from learning table manners and hygiene to getting her ready for school.

"Im..sorry Rubes it has just been...hard today." Yang whispered into her little sisters ear as she hugged her closely.

"Yang you know you can always confide in me right." Ruby said tightening the hug a little. "Please...let me help you."

Yang sighed knowing full well Ruby was not about to let this just go under the rug so easily. She racked her brain over and over trying to figure out the best way to let her know without re-opening any wounds for her. Seeing no other option laid out before her she lowers her gaze in defeat as she pulls away from the hug. Yang grips Ruby's shoulders tightly as she tries to find the words.

"Ruby what I am bout to tell you...you can not tell anyone including Weiss. Ok?" Yang says with a shaky breath.

"Alright." Ruby says firmly

"Ruby I...I ran into Blake today." Yang says with one breath "Well more like I thought I saw her and when I confronted the person...it was her."

"Blake?...she-she is back in Vale?" Was all Ruby could process at the moment.

"Yeah...seems she has been here for a few weeks." The blond said quietly

"What are you going to do?" the little brunette asked curiously

"I don't know...all I want is for her to stay the hell away from me." Yang said with a growl but soon softened her tone "But if you want to see her again I won't stop you..I know you have been missing her Rubes."

Ruby just stared at her sister still trying to figure out everything that she was just told. She wanted to immediately call Weiss and ask her opinion but Yang didn't want anyone else to know. She has never gone behind her sisters back before, but maybe this time that is just what she needed to do.

"Alright Yang...thank you for telling me." Ruby said squeezing her sisters hands that were still on her shoulders. "I have laundry I need to do so I am going to have to go ok. If you need anything just call my scroll."

"Thanks sis." Yang whispered putting a quick kiss on Ruby's forehead.

"Yaaaannnggg." Ruby whined wiping away at the spot as her older sister chuckled.

* * *

 **Well here is the end and like the beginning AN said leave some feed back how you think it is going to help me further the story and my writing see you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3 guys hope you enjoy if you see anything wrong either pm or leave a comment bye bye :D**

* * *

Blake awoke to the beeping of her phone alarm that her mom must have set for her when she got home. She rolled over and looked at the clock which read 7:45pm. The raven haired girl sighed to herself as she got out of bed. Trying to decide what to do she glanced through ValeBook and saw that there was a band playing at a local nightclub. Deciding that she just needed to get her mind off of things she picked out an outfit and proceeded to the shower to freshen up.

Grimm Dawn was not located on the safest side of the city but it had its own uniqueness about it. As Blake walked into the dimly lit place she realized how crowded dance clubs are. As carefully as she could and without bumping into anyone else she made her way to the bar area and took a seat on a stool.

"Anything for you?" The tall man behind the counter asked.

"A chilled Vale on the Rocks"

"Coming right up miss" He said as he prepared to make the drink.

Eyeing around the club she noticed not a lot of faunus were there. The ones she did see where part of the staff and probably the lowest paid of the bunch. There was all walks of life in this small building. In one corner you could see what was Vales hierarchy in the V.I.P section. Next to them were the locals who probably came at least twice a week. Lastly was the bar area where new comers and sleezebags hung around.

"Your drink miss" The barkeep said sliding her a glass which she took with a nod. After everything that happened today this was not that bad.

* * *

Yang had decided to lounge around on her bed for the rest of the day instead of practicing or doing anything in particular outside like she normally would have been doing. Ruby has left her alone for the most part with the occasional check in and letting her know that supper was ready and the table was set. Trying to figure out what to do with the rest of her night she glanced at her calendar on the wall next to her bed and saw that she had today circled. Yang sprung up from the bed in a hurry how could she have forgotten that one of her favorite bands was playing tonight at the "Grimm Dawn" nightclub! Yang rushed into the shower as fast as she could and was dressed even faster.

"Hey Rubes I'm going out for a bit ok!" the blonde yelled walking out the front door.

"Be safe!" She heard yelled back to her from afar.

The music could almost be heard from blocks away as she approached the club. Nearing the door there stood a line of people outside waiting to get in. As she started to get in line she heard a voice yell at her from the entrance. Walking over she saw that it was the club owner Junior.

"Hey Blondie hows it going?" The tall man in glasses asked as Yang walked over.

"Its going. Hows business?" came the quick reply followed by a signature grin.

"It would be better if I still had my best customer like I used to." The two burst into laughs as Junior patted her back. "Come on in don't worry about the line."

Upon walking in she immediately noticed how packed it was. The band was setting up getting ready for their show testing the mics and instruments. She made her way through the crowd heading to the back where the bar was. Leaning on the counter the bartender walked over.

"What'll it be tonight miss?" he said not skipping a beat while washing glasses behind the bar.

"Strawberry Sunrise no ice...oh and a little umbrella" the bartender nodded and walked off to prepare her drink.

Glancing around her eyes fell upon thick black wavy hair that she knew just who it belonged to. Immediately averting her eyes from the eye sore that plagued her thoughts she tried to remember she came her to have fun. What the hell was she doing here anyways she was never a drinker then again she had shown that no one knew a lot about her. Hearing her drink being placed down beside her she grabbed it and sipped on it as she awaited the start of the show.

* * *

Over the noise of the band as they started their show Blake did not notice a figure approach her from the side. Sitting down next to her was a young man around his early 20's grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey whats a cutie like you doing all alone in a club?" He yelled above the noise.

"Not looking for a date." was the response he was met with.

"Well me and my friend are looking for one anyways and you fit the bill for our type." Blake looked the man up and down before turning her attention else where.

"Well...better keep looking then cause this one is out of order." gritting his teeth the man stood up.

"You know its just like you fucking faunus to come in here and think just because your starting to be treated better it makes you all high and mighty." He yelled at her. "It doesn't people need to remind all of you of the place you so desperately need to go back to." with that he spat at her and walked away.

Wiping the spit from her clothes and face Blake stood up and walked towards the door not noticing the blonde mane that was a few seats down from her. As Blake passed Yang looked over to where the man had walked off to. Just her fucking luck she ran into work today. Pulling something from her purse she proceeded to the back rooms of the club.

"And then I spit on the broad." Came the uproar laughter from the dark room. "Bitch totally had it coming."

Opening the door Yang walked in and sat at the table with the rest of the men including the one who was at the bar. Normally she wouldnt give two shits what happens with Blake and these men, but her job entitles her to protect everyone even those who you think don't deserve it.

"You.." She said pointing towards the main guy " can shut the fuck up for a moment."

Clamping his mouth shut he did as told as she went around the room and gave instructions to all of them. Looking back at her main focus she glared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Now normally I wouldn't care about the person who this happened to but since you are just a piece of shit anyways and I will probably get you on something else I am making it a deal tonight." She deadpanned at him. "Where is your buddy?"

"What buddy? I came here alone." He shot back "Plus how would you have known what I was saying to her I saw where you were sitting no normal person could hear that only a faunus at best and even then the music was blasting."

Yang chuckled at his quickness to asses things yet he doesn't know much either way. Leaning over the table Yang whispered just loud enough for the rest to hear.

"What you may not know is...I have eyes and ears all over this damn place so you better start speaking or the blood starts spilling." The young man clamped his mouth shut. "Now about your friend."

"If you are looking for him you are a little late on that he is already gone after the girl." Yang stood up from her chair and turned around. "Is there a reason why you are going after her?"

"I was only paid to act nice and try to convince her to come with me peacefully if that didnt work..we kidnap her."

"On who's orders?" She growled making everyone in the room sweat.

"I dont know his name just that he said she needs to stop hurting him." The man sputtered quickly.

Running back to the front she knew that there was a ticking clock on what was going down. Looking around she didn't see Blake at all. A yellow cab was parked out front so she jogged over.

"Excuse me sir? I need to know if you have seen a raven haired girl leave this building anytime soon?" She asked "Yeah about twenty minutes ago said she didn't need a ride cause her apartment was not to far from here." The old cabby replied.

* * *

As Blake entered her small studio apartment she flipped her shoes off and flopped on the couch. Of course Yang was going to be there it was her favorite band as well. Hell Blake never even listened to them before they dated. Dated. That word seems so familiar yet so distant to her. There was a loud knocking at her door as she sat up. Walking over to the door she glanced through the peep hole to see a man standing there.

"Miss Belladonna? I am a messenger from Menagerie I have a letter from your parents." was what was called to her through the door.

Hesitantly Blake opened the door but kept it still semi-closed. "The letter slip it through then you may leave."

Pushing abruptly the man forced the door open and grabbed at Blake. Tossing around on the floor she managed to kick herself free. Grabbing a near by lamp she smashed it on the back of the mans head. Shakily backing up she went towards the door where she suddenly felt another body pressed against hers. Turning around amber eyes stared into lavender.

"Yang?" she barely squeaked out before Yang pulled her outside.

"We are leaving now." Yang said sternly grabbing her by the wrists.

"What the hell do you mean we are leaving you cant do this." Blake fought back pulling at her arm.

"I don't have a choice in wanting to do this or not so neither do you!" Blake stopped resisting and just stared at her former partner.

"What do you mean?" She asked with no reply. "What do you mean!"

"Oz put me on this mission I am not at liberty to discuss any details of it to you. All I can say is that I feel tricked into doing this protection bullshit."

"I don't need protection." Blake retorted grimacing at the pain that her wrist is in.

"As long as you're in Vale those are my orders. Once you leave then I don't have to do jackshit. Although these dirtbags will probably look everywhere for you if they work for who we think they do." Yang continued to pull Blake behind her until they reached the street. The only car out front was a yellow Chevy Chevelle. "Get in."

Blake got in the car as Yang closed the door and got in the driver side. "So where are you taking me some secret place where nobody knows I am alive or some luxury jail cell?" Blake inquired sarcastically

"We are headed back to my place." Yang said as she started the engine. "And I want one thing clear right now. I still hate you I am only doing this as a job and nothing more. Even if Ruby says so you will never have your place back with the team or with our family. You have done enough damage as is. Once this is over I look forward to seeing you leave."

Blake said nothing the rest of the ride to the Xiao Long household. Staring out the window and up at the stars over head she pleaded with herself to take her back to before everything happened. To when her life was good. When she had friends she could count on and family who loved her. She wants her life back. She wants her back.

* * *

 **Well that was a lot of things going down in one chapter hope you guys enjoyed please leave a review to help better the story and writing and as always have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry bout the unannounced break. I was having trouble with a few things plus I am part of a streaming group now. ANYWHO I have not given up on this in fact I will be working hard to get back on track with this. Also I have a friend who is writing his first FF so I will be helping with that as well hope to see you all there too :D ALSO ITALLICS are Flashbacks almost forgot that.**

* * *

Ruby was finishing up the dishes when she heard Yang's car pull up the drive. Looking out the window of their little home on Patch she could see that there was another person in the car with her. Thinking this is just another one of Yang's drunken one night stands she prepared her usual smile to try and ease them into what is bound to happen. The sound of car doors shutting soon followed as Yang entered the house.

Ruby was about to welcome her home when she just walked right by and up the stairs. Trying to figure out what was going on with her she thought to ask her date. When she turned to greet her guest her jaw just about hit the floor at the sight of Blake standing in the doorway looking downwards averting her eyes and rubbing her arm.

"You?...her?….how?….why?" all the questions started spilling out of Ruby's mouth yet one stuck ringing in Blake's head. Why? She knew she could easily say she was attacked at her apartment with it being the truth, but she did not want to worry Ruby. Sighing Blake closes her eyes and almost whispers "I dont know myself."

"You don't know" how coldly they ran off Ruby's tongue sent a shiver down her spine. "Three years….after three years you are back in this house and you dont know why?" WIncing as the sentences grew harsher maybe Yang was wrong. Maybe Ruby did resent her and maybe she felt that was best. The sudden body contact yanked her out of her thoughts. Looking down she saw Ruby tightly clinging on to her.

"Three years Blake.." the smaller ones voice cracked. "I missed you so much."

All Blake could do was pat her pack as her tears finally let loose onto her shirt. Emotions. She was always better at expressing them.

* * *

Up the stairs Yang could hear Ruby talking to Blake in a very one-sided conversation. Sighing to herself she prepared to wash up once more walking into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she finally noticed that there were bags starting to form under her eyes. Work had been driving her harder and harder since her promotion. Turning on the faucet to let the water heat up she heard a knock on her door.

"Yang?" came her sisters voice. "are you in here?"

Running a hand through her hair she reluctantly opened her bedroom door. "What do you need sis?" Ruby hesitated for a moment unsure of what to say as she fiddled with her fingers. Yang closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You want to ask me about Blake don't you?" the slow nod of her head gave her the answer she needed. Motioning for her to enter the room she goes and sits on a chair next to her bed. Ruby takes a seat on the bed and waits in silence for one of them to start talking.

"It's not what you are hoping for." Yangs voice broke the silence that the two were sitting in. "In fact if I didn't have to I would never have offered to bring her here."

The small red head looked at Yang with a questioning look. "What do you mean if you did not have to do it?"

Sighing again knowing she walked herself into that trap she looked Ruby in the eyes. "Ruby what I am about to tell you I was told to keep absolutely secret, but you are my family someone I can always count on so I will tell you."

Ruby nods furiously as she eagerly awaits why Blake is back in their house. Yang darted her eyes anywhere and everywhere that was not her sisters line of sight.

"Rubes you know how I was given a top secret assignment from Oz yea?" was the only way she knew how to start it off. Seeing her sister yet again nod she continued. "That assignment was to gather intel to try and bring down the local chapter of the White Fang in Vale."

Ruby's eyes widen for she had not known how dangerous of a task her sister was dealing with. Shaking any other thoughts clear she continued to listen.

"There is a informant I am supposed to find and keep safe until the government can get the resources and troops needed to topple this group." Yang continued. Ruby sat silently before her eyes started to widen in realization. Shaking her head back and forth tears brimming in her eyes hoping the next bit of info was not true. Yang saw the hurt in her eyes but it was too late to back down from it now. "Ruby...Blake is the White Fang informant."

* * *

The bed creaked as Blake lied down on it for the night. Upon hearing footsteps coming to her door she sat up. Waiting for the knock that never came she decided to get out of bed but not before hearing the footsteps quickly take off again. Opening the door she looks around to see if she can catch at least a glance of who it was. Quickly looking she failed so see anything turning to go back into the room she feels a piece of paper beneath her foot. Looking down she notices an old photograph. Picking it up her eyes widen and her mouth falters to a frown. Staring back at her from the photo is...her. It was her and Yang on their first date to the Vale fair more than three years ago.

The urge to crumple up the picture swelled inside of her. Saddened by the thought that those days are long gone and only memories remain of them. She holds the picture up again and looks at Yang who had the biggest grin the entire time. She always said that she was the best thing to happen to her. Backing up against the wall she slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

 _"Hey Blake look what I won for you!" Yang called out to her holding a stuffed bear above her head._

 _"Yang...that's so sweet" Blake said taking the bear and giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. The cheesy smile that was returned made her heart flutter._

Blake felt something warm on her face reaching up she felt tears. When had she started crying? Taking one last look at the picture she folded it up and put it in her vest pocket. Since their break-up most physical memories have been destroyed or given away so this one she wanted to treasure. Laying back down with memories fresh in her head she attempted to sleep.

 _"Yang? Yang what are you doing?" Blake giggled with her eyes closed at the request of her girlfriend. The smell of the ocean air filled her nostrils._

 _"One more moment Blake-y"Came the usual reply. "Aaannnddd done!"_

 _Blake opened her eyes to see Yang wearing fake lion ears and whiskers that were crudely hand drawn on her face. Suppressing a laugh she ran her fingers through the thick golden locks. "You look magnificent m'lady" Blake finally said staring into the lavender eyes she so loved._

Blake stirred in her sleep a small smile making its way onto her face. Happy that this was the first peaceful dream she has had in a long time.

 _"Blake. Blake?" Yang asked concerned over her girlfriend staring out over the water lost in what appeared to be very deep thought. Being snapped out of it finally Blake looked to Yang._

 _"Im sorry Yang I was thinking then I kind of-" Blake was cut off as Yang pressed her lips to hers effectively silencing her._

 _"Its alright I just hope that you know that even thought we have only been together for a week and this is are first real date that you can trust me with anything." The blonde smiled to her._

 _"I know Yang...thank you." Blake said smiling softly._

 _"There is one thing though I thought I should tell you early on so I don't seem...clingy." Yang half whispered looking away her sunny demeanor vanishing quickly._

 _"What is it Yang?" Blake asked hugging her from behind._

 _"Well you remember how I told you about my mom leaving?" Yang started as Blake nodded in response." I guess I just want to know that...you will always be here for me. through thick and thin no matter what."  
_

 _Blake turned her girlfriend around and enter twined their fingers. Looking deep into her eyes she softly kissed her over and over. As she broke the last kiss the leaned in and whispered. "Yang...I will never leave I will never run you are one of the best things to happen to me and I never want this to change."_

Blake quickly shot up in bed breathing heavily wiping sweat from her brow. It seems that even now happy dreams are nightmares in their own right. Laying her head back down she laid awake not wanting to drift back to sleep. She hated the world she lived in, but the one thing she hated more was dreaming about the one she destroyed.

* * *

 **Well guys sorry it is not a super long chapter but now that my writers block is mostly out of the way I should be back to updating as often as possible thanks for everyone who reads this and I look forward to seeing reviews take care guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry this took some time to get out between work and writers block its been hard but I will keep at it anyways here is the 5th chapter hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

The night came and went and as the sun peeked through the windows of the house slowly waking the inhabitants a lull overlaid the place. For one instance there was no emotions no yelling just the peace and quiet of a normal household. Yang was the first to wake due to her job having her work normally crazy hours. Sitting up in bed letting out a prolonged yawn she stretched her arms and slowly opened her eyes to the day.

Mornings haven't been and never will be her thing as the blonde made her way to the bathroom to take her daily morning shower. Walking into the restroom she strips off her dress seeing as she did not change out of it after getting home from the nightclub yesterday. Turning the water on and letting it heat up before stepping in she looks herself over in the mirror. Hidden beneath her clothing lies stories. Stories of everything that had happened in her life. Using her fingers she traces over the visible scars. The immediate one on her shoulder was when she saved her partners life on the field. Doctors said she may never be able to use the arm fully again yet here she was 4 years down the road and still very much active. She moved from scar to scar replaying the memories in her head. Finally she reached the one scar that still haunts her. Her fingers rub over the fine and thin lines on the inside of her thigh. No maniac, psycho, or other criminal was able to do this to her, no...this one she had done herself. A knock on the door snapped her out of her daydream.

"Yang are you in there?" Came her sisters voice through the door.

"Yeah Rubes just uh...give me a bit I just got in here." She replied back quickly jumping in the shower and letting the hot water cascade down her body. The hot water began loosening her muscles as soon as she went under the water stream. Yang let the water run over her head allowing her mane of blonde hair to cover most of her upper body and face. Closing her eyes she prepared herself for the rest of the day. For once she is going to have to act somewhat nice to her.

Normally Ruby was the first one to wake up in the morning but as of late it has been her older sister. Some of the times it is for work but recently it has been nightmares. Taking a seat in the small living room Ruby turned on the T.V.

" _Another attack believed to be the work of known terrorist group White Fang has hit an SDC line this morning. We are awaiting the Senator of Vale for more information on the attack-"_ Ruby cut the tv off as she has heard nothing but bad news the past two days. On top of everything she has not heard from Weiss for a while and it is starting to worry her. She was supposed to help Weiss get Yang and Blake back to being friends at least. As she laid back in the chair and closed her eyes she heard the bathroom door open up.

"RUBY! SHOWER IS ALL YOURS!" boomed her sisters voice as she walked into the living room wrapped in only a towel and drying her hair. Ruby covered her eyes and turned away quickly from her sister.

"Yang what the hell put some damn clothes on!" she barked at her.

"Whats the matter Rubes cant stand that I am a little more gifted that you?" Yang teased bouncing her chest as she spoke.

"I dont care about that kind of stuff and you know it." She poked back walking past Yang towards her room to gather her own shower supplies and clothes. As she walked past the guest bedroom she noticed that the light was on. Wanting to knock on the door to wish Blake a good morning she decided against it since after her greeting would be Yangs so she'd rather save the best for last.

Having not lived near or around the sisters for so long Blake had forgotten how noisy and loud mornings could be around the household. As much as she hated the noise she relished it as well..it has been years since she was in a familiar home setting. Walking out of the room she sees Ruby make a quick dash into the restroom for her early morning shower that she usually takes. Walking from the room to the living room a cup of coffee sounded very nice to her. Turning the corner to the kitchen to make some she was met face to face with Yang. She quickly averted her eyes downwards ready for an early start to the belittlement that she rightfully deserved. Blake stood there for a few moments and when no harsh words came she looked back up at Yang who had a semi-forced smile on her face.

"Want...some coffee?" was the first sentence out of Yangs mouth that did not have some form of hatred behind it. Blake stared at her with a blank expression before slowly nodding. "Alright then come on to the kitchen I will get you a cup."

Blake walked into the kitchen with Yang and took a seat at the dinning room table. Yang walked over to the counter and poured another cup for her and one for Blake. Turning around she handed her the cup which she nodded in thanks to receiving. Sipping slowly there was an air of awkwardness as neither of them spoke. Silence was always her hated enemy it had cost her many things in life.

"So..." Yang began yet trailed off not knowing how to continue with the small talk.

"So.." Blake responded in the same manner

"UGH! Why is this so hard" Yang half heartedly yelled putting her forehead on the table. She looked back up at Blake who had a similar facial expression. "We...are going to have to talk after while though. Not friendly but for you know...my job."

Blake nodded having known this was bound to happen soon or later. She knew what she was going to have to do when she came back on the terms of offering info on certain groups. Sighing she looked back down at her half drunken coffee and rubbed her temples.

"Yang?" Blake said looking over to the brawler

"Hmm?"

"We...well there are things that will probably be said during our conversation later and I want you to know I will try to keep a civil chat with you I don"t want to make any more enemies. At least no more that I know." She finished standing up and taking her cup to the sink. Yang slowly nodded in acknowledgment before standing herself.

"Also Yang?" Blake said looking back over her shoulder. "You're still only in a towel.

Yangs eyes widened as her face went a deep shade of red that rivaled Ruby as she tightened her arms around her body and took off down the hallway to her room to put clothes on. Blake chuckled at the sight glad she was still able to get those reactions out of her ex.

Hearing her sister and Blake socializing somewhat better than yesterday brought a smile to Ruby's face. She had exited the shower and restroom in time to see them walk to get some coffee although her sisters choice of outfit was interesting. Smiling to herself and laughing a bit she closed the door to her room and started to change into her daily clothes. As she was pulling her shirt on her phone started to ring.

"Who could be calling this early?" She mumbled to herself not really wanting to talk on the phone. Looking down a giant grin broke out across her face as she read in bold letters on the screen **WEISS SCHNEE**. Quickly picking up the phone she eagerly waited to hear her best friends voice.

"Hello? Weiss? are you there? How have you been?" Ruby proceeded to ramble faster than her brain could think.

" _Ruby please stop rambling I am fine."_ Came the former heiress' voice " _I have been very busy as of late so I apologize for not keeping in contact."_

"Its fine Weiss I am just really happy to hear from you." The small brunette said. " I also know you did not just call as a courtesy check on me what did you need to tell me?"

" _Ruby I..."_ Weiss sighed not knowing how she should go about telling her the information.

"Weiss you can tell me anything you know that right?" Ruby said calmly to her friend hoping to coax her out of the info.

" _Ruby...you need to get Yang and Blake and find a safe place fast."_ Weiss said in a hushed worried tone.

"Weiss what is going on?" Ruby was scared now she rarely heard her friend so scared the last time being when she received her scar.

" _It's Blake, Ruby she is in danger you need to get her out of there as quick as you can!"_ Weiss answered " _Hurry please!"_

Before Ruby could answer her the line dropped and their conversation was over. She took a moment to process what was just told to her. After gathering her thoughts she quickly bolted out of the room to the living room where Yang had just returned dressed.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled scaring her sister.

"What the hell Ruby its too early to be yelling." Her older sister replied rubbing her head.

"We need to leave fast!" She continued in the same tone. Ruby began grabbing a bag to put clothes and other necessities into.

"Whoah slow down there Rubes whats going on?" Yang asked a little more concerned now.

"Weiss...she called said it was urgent to get you and Blake out of here. That you are in danger." Ruby rambled so fast it was almost inconceivable.

"That is absurd." Yang joked patting her little sister on the back. "Isn't that right Blake?"

Blake nodded and walked past Yang to go sit in the living room as she passed there was a shatter of glass and a thud. Everything started to move in slow motion. Ruby and Yang seemed more distant and muffled. Darkness quickly set over her eye sight.

"BLAKE! YANG!"

* * *

 **Welp that was something else let me know if it seems to fast in the story telling and please review I love hearing ideas and thoughts any who see you all in the next chapter which should be Weiss centered since she has not had a chapter since the 1st.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys this will be a shorter chapter none the less I hope you enjoy and please leave a review I love hearing from everyone :D**

* * *

Weiss sighed as she leaned back in the chair of the plane. Leaving her home that night had taken its toll. With the help of her sister and Klein it was barely possible, Winter had to convince her father that she needed her skills for a special Atlas Military mission that she was tasked with building a team for. Klein went out of his way to gather paper work and notices for all of her work that she was doing prior to her departure. Now as she sat in the jet heading towards Vale and eventually Patch there was a warm feeling in her chest of seeing Ruby and everyone again. She looked out the window at the night sky the stars bright in the cold Atleasian air. The lights of the city quickly faded as the plane flew off towards Vale soon it was just surrounding darkness.

The sound of the speaker coming on and the pilot instructing her to belt up for landing woke her. She looked out the window and saw the sunrise over Vale the city slowly waking up to start its day. Her eyes sparkled knowing that off in the distance was Ruby and the rest of her real family. Once the plane landed and she disembarked she frantically waved down a taxi. As the yellow cab pulled up all she could think was for her little rose to hold on a little longer.

As she came to everything hurt, her head was spinning along with the feeling of fire in her upper body and head. Opening her eyes she noted the pale white walls that surrounded her. Looking to her left she saw Yang laying on a hospital bed. Wait...Blake racked her brain trying to remember the events of that morning. She closed her eyes and tried to remember but came up blank. As she went to sit up a doctor who had just came into the room gently laid her back down. "Careful Miss Belladonna we don't want to reopen your wounds. Right now you are lucky to be alive." Opening her eyes slightly to look at the doctor Blake forced herself to speak though her throat is desert dry. "Yang?.."

Walking over to the other bed in the room the doctor looked over Yang. Besides her shoulder wrapped up with a bit of seepage and some cuts to her upper body and face she was fine.

"She will be fine, but just like you she needs rest. Please go back to sleep so your body can heal some more we will see how you feel later on." With that the doctor left the room.

"Miss Rose we need you to calm down your sister is fine what you need to do is help us figure out what happened." Ruby looked at the officer who was standing in front of her. She doesn't like being rude but right now her sister and friend are still unconscious. "Calm down! My sister and friend have been shot! How can I calm down!" She screamed at the man causing him to take a step back. sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose she looked back at the officer "Sorry I-I just need a moment please." Nodding and leaving Ruby to herself the officer left. As he left she felt her phone vibrate.

As she got her bags Weiss pulled out her phone and called Ruby. "Hey Ruby how are you doi- oh my god hold on Im on my way!" hanging up Weiss hailed a taxi. "I need to get to Vale City Hospital as fast as you can!" grinning and giving a slight nod the taxi driver shifted into drive and slammed the pedal down.

After what had to be the shortest ride of her life that made some of the professional drivers she knew look like kids she arrived at the hospital. Running to the door she saw Ruby in the lobby.

"Ruby!" she yelled as she approached the door "Are you alright you're not hurt right?" She asked franticly as she looked over the small brunette. Ruby stood there as her long time friend checked over every inch of her to make sure she was ok.

Grabbing Weiss' hands and lowering them she hugged her friend. "Im alright Weiss. It was just-It was just." Ruby tried to continue the sentence but finally every emotion let loose as she started crying into the older girls shoulder. Weiss gently rubbed Ruby's back while holding her tight whispering to her that everything will be ok. As they stood there a doctor walked out from the ICU unit. "Miss Rose?"

Looking up from Weiss' shoulder she turned to the doctor with pleading eyes "Y-yes? Is my sister ok? What about Blake please tell me something." Placing a hand on her shoulder the doctor looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Your friend Miss Belladonna woke up not too long ago. As for your sister she is still out but doing just fine. You did a good job getting them here in time." Feeling her knees weaken from the news Ruby collapsed to the ground relief flooding throughout her body. An arm snaked its way under her own and helped her up. Too tired now to want to do anything she started to doze off with the help of Weiss they made their way outside to a cab waiting in the parking lot. As soon as they were situated Weiss looked at the cabby "To the Rose-Xiao Long household at 1414 Newark St. please." nodding the cab pulled off.

* * *

Ruby awoke to a soft feeling like she was floating. Looking around she noticed that she was in her room back at her house hoping everything was just a bad dream she called out for her sister with no answer coming. "Yang?" Ruby yelled one more time her heart skipping a beat as the door opened, but immediately dropped when she saw Weiss standing there instead of Yang. Accepting that what happened was not a dream she flopped backwards on to her bed and pulled the blanket over herself. Sitting on the edge of the bed Weiss patted Ruby's legs in reassurance. "Im sorry I couldn't warn you faster."

Peeking out from under the covers Ruby looked at Weiss in disbelief. "Weiss if you had not called me I would have been at the morgue instead of the ICU." Ruby finally sat up in bed again and rubbed her head. "I wish it didn't happen though" Weiss curled her fingers as she thought about her friends back at the hospital. Shaking her head of any negitive thoughts she turned her attention back to Ruby. "Well it won't do any good to just lay around all day I know Yang wouldn't want that." Getting off the bed Weiss extended her hand to her best friend. "Come on I will make those Chocolate Chip Pancakes you love so much." At that sentence Ruby's entire demeanor changed and a giant smile spread across her face.

Getting out of bed and putting her robe on Ruby followed Weiss downstairs to the kitchen. Sitting at the table she watched as the other one grabbed the ingredients for their meal since neither of them had eaten yet today. As Weiss cooked Ruby sat at the table going through the news section of the paper when her phone went off. Looking at the notification she stood up immediately. "YANGS AWAKE!" She practically screamed at the top of her lungs jumping out of her chair. "And we can go see her after we eat." Weiss stated as she set down a small stack of fresh pancakes in front of Ruby. Sitting back down Ruby started drooling at the smell of the food in front of her. Grabbing a fork she dug into her food with a happy hum.

As they finished eating and cleaned up both felt anxious as they were about to head back to the hospital. Cleaning up the last dish Weiss straightened her outfit and turned to Ruby. "Ready to go?" receiving a nod they walked out the door and hailed a cab.

Pulling back up to the hospital the red and white duo made their way to the reception desk. "Hi we were contacted letting us know that a Miss Xiao Long has woken up." Weiss looked to the receptionist as she sat there chewing her gum looking up the name.

"Says here only family is allowed to visit." She looked up at the pair and glanced between the two of them. "Neither of you look like family" Now it took a lot to get Ruby worked up. "NOT FAMILY! I AM HER SISTER!" The short red haired woman yelled. "Yeah...not buying it." the receptionist then waved them to leave "Now go you are holding up others."

Instead of continuing the fight Weiss led Ruby to the door feeling just as broken hearted as she. "Wait! Miss Rose!" both turned around to see a doctor come running towards them. "Im glad I caught you. I overheard the conversation please...come with me." Following the doctor they soon arrived outside Yang and Blake's room. Opening the door they laid eyes on the black and yellow pair. Blake was asleep but Yang was awake laying in bed. Seeing all the wires and tubes hooked up to her sister Ruby choked back a sob when she felt Weiss' hand take hers and gave it a squeeze.

Opening her eyes a little more Yang looked over to her sister and gave a weak smile "Hiya Rubes."

* * *

 **I apologize again for the short chapter work and other things have taken a lot more of my time lately I do hope everyone is enjoying. Please leave a review I love hearing what everyone thinks until next time guys Bye Bye :D**


End file.
